


Hit Different (song fic)

by welcometotheclubhoe



Series: Attack on Titan Drabbles (18+) [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Sex, Love, Morning Sex, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometotheclubhoe/pseuds/welcometotheclubhoe
Summary: a moment of heated kisses and whispered confessions.
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader, Reiner Braun/You
Series: Attack on Titan Drabbles (18+) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194017
Kudos: 58





	Hit Different (song fic)

**Author's Note:**

> hit different - sza.

You’ve always felt so safe in Reiner’s arms. Chest to chest, his warmth seeps into your skin and leaves you dizzy. You can barely open your eyes without effort, but the act of lifting your leg to accommodate his hips is like second nature to you. His hair is so soft, tousled beneath your fingers as his lips find yours and his huge hands massage the ample flesh of your bare ass. 

The first rays of sunshine that peer through the blinds caress your back so gently; as Reiner guides himself inside you, he makes sure to do it slowly, moving as unhurriedly as the waking world outside your bedroom window. He wants you to feel every inch of his hard cock, every movement as your velvety walls pull him in with ease.

Deeper, you whine, and he follows your every word. A moan slips past his lips when he finally bottoms out, the sound vibrating deep in his sturdy chest as his balls sit heavy against your slick entrance. You can’t help but squeeze around the thickness that fills you up so perfectly. Finally opening your eyes, you reach up to rest your palm against Reiner’s cheek. 

This moment, this atmosphere, the familiar feeling of his light stubble and warm skin is something you will never get tired of. He moves his hips leisurely, like the world runs on his time. Those golden eyes you love so much, although laden with exhaustion, never lose focus on your expressions. The way you sigh, and moan, and cry - he commits them all to memory. He wants to be the one that makes you feel this way forever. 

“I love you,” you suddenly say. 

It’s quiet, barely above a whisper, but hearing you say it while he fucks you like this makes the declaration sound so wonderfully loud. His brows furrow under the euphoric pleasure he feels, and he’s quick to push your leg off his hips and maneuver himself on top of your body. Still buried inside you, he moves his hips a little faster, resting his forehead against your own as he bites back a heavy groan. 

“I love you too, baby,” he says, voice shaky with arousal and the force of his thrusts. He wishes he could stay like this all morning; with your arms around his shoulders, your thighs hugging his waist, and your face inches from his own as you stare at him with more adoration than he could ever bring himself to ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! :) i'm a lot more active on tumblr! - welcometotheclubhoe.


End file.
